


Kidnapped - Bowsette x Princess Peach [ONESHOT] [LEMON]

by otakme



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Bowsettexprincesspeach, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Gay, LGBT, Lesbians, Princess Peach's Butt, booisanattendant, bowsetteissweet, bowsettescastle, facesitting, girlxgirl, marioisadumbass, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakme/pseuds/otakme
Summary: Bowsette is sick and tired of 'abducting' Princess Peach. She just wants to straighten out her feelings, fair and square, but can she, when she has the damn Mario Brothers up her ass, cockblocking her all the time?





	1. Part 1: Thanks, Boo!

Far away, in castle built on the bubbling molten rock of the Earth, a sullen, and exhausted woman sat.

Hunched forward, both elbows on her knees, hands propping up her chin, a shuddered sigh escaped her large frame.  Her eyes, as blue as the cerulian sea, glimmered slightly with frustrated tears. 

She sniffed and laid back, the letter in her lap crinkling with her movements. 

In elegant, cursive stroked letters, it wrote:

‘Dear Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom,

Once again, our beloved Princess Toadstool (Peach) has been brought back safely into our arms from that wretched and unruly beast, Bowsette. 

We have the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi to thank for this momentous occasion! For it was they who risked their very flesh and bone to tear our beauteous Princess from the claws of that hideous beast! 

In celebration of our Princess returning to her rightful throne, and as thanks to the Mario Brothers, we are holding a celebratory ball! 

It will be hosted at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, in the main hall, and all are welcome! It will be hosted tonight, and food and drink will be duly provided! 

Come and dance the night away for our Princess has been returned!’

The woman on the large chair grit her teeth, and rubbed her eyes angrily, “No! I will not cry over my own misfortune! I have only myself to blame!” Her dark skin flushed, and she rubbed her cheeks, “If only I was… More direct! I have had more than enough chances to confess, and yet!...”

A hand slammed angrily against the arm of the throne, a loud ‘BANG’ sounding throughout the hall, overpowering the sounds of the bubbling lava for a moment, echoing and dying down. 

A small white ghost phased up from the floor, a meek blush on its face, its eyes flicking up and down from the face of the woman on the throne, to the floor.

“I-If I may speak, Lady Bowsette?...”

The woman sighed, then nodded, “You may speak, Boo,”

The ghost fidgeted, “Well, uh… I-I believe that your last attempt was very, very close! A-and! I-if Mario and L-Luigi didn't b-break in b-before you had f-finished what you were s-saying, I b-believe that P-Princess Peach w-would have g-given you an honest a-answer to y-your conf-fession! The P-Princess i-is a v-very kind and u-understanding woman! U-um…”

The woman sat on the throne, nodding her head along with what the ghost was saying, listening patiently for it to finish, when it seemed to lose its train of thought. To assist in its remembering, the woman hummed, “So, what do you believe my next course of action should be, Boo? I have tried almost everything, and they still don't seem to understand that I have no ill intentions! I’m almost at my wits end!”

The young ghost nodded, “Y-yes! B-but, um, on that l-letter, er… It said that ‘e-everyone is welcome’, a-and that m-means you are included, too! Th-they haven't s-said you aren't allowed to g-go… So then y-you are t-technically allowed to go, r-right?” 

Bowsette’s eyebrows relaxed and lifted from being furrowed. A glitter crossed her eyes as a bright grin crossed her face. 

Leaping up from her throne, she bounded down to Boo, scooping the ghost up into her arms and twirling around in circles. 

“Boo! You're a genius! Of course! I will attend the ball as a guest, and speak to her then! Oh this will be wonderful!” 

Releasing the poor nervous ghost, Bowsette started determinedly marching towards the staircase leading to her bedroom, muttering to herself, “This is wonderful! I will dress in a slightly alluring, but still appropriate dress, I will go up to her and bow at her feet -like a regular citizen- and then gift her a deep red rose, and say, straight out, ‘Princess Peach, I have tried time and time again to explain my love for you, but for nought! My love has been intercepted by those two ‘Mario Brothers’ ever time, but tonight I can tell you directly, with no such brothers to interfere! Princess Peach, you are the star in my sky, my heart's true desire. Your laugh is more beautiful and more dazzling than the coming of spring, and brighter than the winter sun! My heart beats only for you, my sweet Peach. Please, do me the honour of becoming my lover?’”

The muscular woman sighed, stopping in her tracks, before firing up again and skipping into her room, “OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!” Her excited and slightly out-of-character squeal echoing throughout her castle.

The serving ghosts all heard her excited squeal and smiled, the joy of their employer causing them happiness.  
After all, she had become a mostly crying wreck after her continuously interrupted plights for her one true love, Princess Peach. 

Will she be successful this time? 

The ghosts shook their heads and sighed, just enjoying their employer’s happiness whilst it lasted.


	2. Part 2: A Rose For A Beautiful Lady

Wind ruffled through the red hair of the woman on the sky boat. Her determined face unerred by the cold night breeze. Upon her well-endowed figure clung a pitch black floor-length dress. The bodice was an open-chest corset, showing her surplus of breast cleavage, but only to an extent that could be slightly questionable if it was appropriate. From her hips soft layers of light-weight fabric flowed, fanning out like smoke around her legs. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and her lips donned deep-red lipstick.

Bowsette was the image of beauty, the full moon above casting beautiful shadows on her dark skin.

The woman’s eyes lit up as she caught sight of the familiar golden glow of the Mushroom Castle, and her grin widened even further, her excitement no longer containable.

Unfortunately, the sight of her ship was also familiar to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

In the hall, a sleepy blue-eyed Princess Peach watched as dancers swished across the floor in time to the beat.

She sighed as the night grew old, but the traquil atmosphere was interrupted by a cry of some Toadstool citizens, “It’s Bowsette! She’s come to steal the Princess again!!!”

Chaos broke out in the hall, and Princess Peach’s eyes lit up in interest. What on Earth was Bowsette doing here?

Was it to do with what she was trying to say the last time she had ‘kidnapped’ Princess Peach, but was interrupted by Mario and Luigi?  

Was she here to attend the ball?

Did she dress for the occasion?

Princess Peach blushed, then shook her head lightly, biting inside of her lip before standing up, pushing her inappropriate thoughts from her head.

Her attendants panicked, rushing around and trying to usher the blonde woman into a safer area, but they were lightly brushed off by a light wave of a hand.

Picking up her skirt, Princess Peach paced to the doors, calling a firm, “Let me through!” To the guards who were blocking the entrance.

They moved out of the way in reaction, very nervous as to what their wonderful Princess was thinking! What was she doing, asking to be abducted yet again??

Bowsette slid down the chain of her anchor, and landed gracefully on the marble ground, her eyes locking onto the pacing form of the Princess. Instantly, she seemed to seize up, her heart jumping into her throat.

It seemed that every time Bowsette laid her eyes on Princess Peach, whether she be laughing, crying, angry, sad or headstrong and determinedly pacing towards her, skirt in hands as she was now, she fell deeper and deeper in love with her.  

Her face blushed a brilliant shade of vermillion, and her voice seemed to fail.

Why did this always happen!? Why couldn't she just walk up to her Princess and verbalise what she felt internally??? The constant war between her brain and her heart caused Bowsette to forget about the situation at hand, and it was only when her vision of her beloved was cut off by a familiar pair of red and green that she was brought back to reality.

A stubby finger was pointed at her red face, and a headstrong Italian accent burst from the red-clad male, “You cannot-a steal Princess Peach-a away from us again-a! Go back-a to your a-castle you evil a-beast!” A vehement “Yeah!” Echoed from the green-clad man, and the woman in black frowned deeply, her mind quickly calculating how to change her situation.

A silent ‘huff’ escaped the dark-skinned woman, and she leaped over the brothers, to the princess in a sparkling pink ballgown.

Heart caught in throat, Bowsette forced her body to move, and in one finalising ‘swish’, scooped the pink-clad princess into her strong arms.

As if by habit, the arms of the small-framed princess wrapped around the neck of Bowsette, causing the woman in question to tense up and blush an even deeper red than previously.

Obviously, Princess Peach had gotten so used to being ‘kidnapped’ by this ‘unruly beast’ that her body now acted by its own will, as she certainly didn't consciously embrace the woman as such! A dusty rose colour flushed across the pale skin of the Princess.

Temporarily shaking off the warmth of having her loved one embrace her, Bowsette leaped back onto the chain of her sky-boat anchor. She then tugged with one hand, feet hooked into the link on the chain. The chain instantly shot up, and Bowsette and Princess Peach were flung onto the deck of the boat.

Landing perfectly, Bowsette called out, “Boo, go!” A quiet, “A-aye aye c-captain!” Escaping the ghost at the wheel. The boat revved up its engines, and then shot forward, away from the castle.

Princess Peach would never not be thoroughly impressed by the capacity of speed this vehicle had! It was a huge hulking thing, but it shot through the skies with such ease! Truly a wonder of modern invention!

Bowsette nervously let Princess Peach to the ground softly, careful not to harm her milky skin.

This sincere concern shown by this seemingly intimidating woman shocked Princess Peach out of her awed stupor over the ship. Drawing her focus to the woman in front of her, a light pink blush dusted her cheeks, “H-hello Bowsette! Er…  I’m sorry for the trouble my guards have caused!” She then bowed to the woman in front of her, causing the woman to become extremely flustered.

See, Princess Peach by now had sussed out that Bowsette did not, in fact, ‘kidnap’ her out of contempt, and did not wish to harm her, but instead was practically forced to do so by the people that surrounded her. The guards and royal servants, although they cared for Princess Peach, it was almost too much so, to an extent where they would no longer listen to a word she said about Bowsette, and instead said that their princess was being manipulated by the intimidating woman.

Of course, Princess Peach wished that there were some other way to get out of constantly being ‘kidnapped’ by Bowsette and ‘saved’ by the Mario Brothers, but it seemed that no matter which approach Bowsette took, she was always antagonized to an extent where she was forced to remove Princess Peach from the clutches of the citizens, just to have a word with her!

It was sad, because Princess Peach saw that Bowsette really was trying to integrate herself into the realms of society, but society rebuked her attempts with all the power they had. A sad fate for an misunderstood woman.

Bowsette blushed and gulped, then cleared her throat, the wind from the ship movement ruffling both of their long hair, the moon illuminating both women almost ethereally.

From her delicate and full skirt, Bowsette pulled a deep-red rose.

It changed color in the light, shifting from black to red with movement, and caused a gasp to emanate from the mouth of Princess Peach. “What a beautiful rose!”

Her soft and silvery voice escaped her round, plump lips, causing a deep blush to overcome the face of Bowsette.

“For you, Princess Peach,”

Princess Peach glanced up at the bright blue eyes of Bowsette, and nibbled her bottom lip, noticing the ever deepening blush of the large woman.

Reaching out a hand, her slender fingers plucked the rose from the slightly trembling grasp of Bowsette, and twirled it in her hand, bringing it up to her nose and breathing in the scent of the rare flower.

Princess Peach’s face flushed a deep pink, and she stuttered, “Th-thank you, Bowsette… It's wonderful!”

Both women were now furiously blushing at the scenario, caught up in their internal ramblings of embarrassment.

The attending ghosts on the side were quietly watching the two women blushing, and smiled to eachother in happiness.

Lady Bowsette’s sentiments were definitely reciprocated!

 


	3. Part 3: What Exactly Do You Want From Me?

[WARNING: SEXYTIMES AHEAD!!! ;)]

The sky-boat soon landed on the roof of Bowsette’s volcano-bound castle, and both women quietly walked off, side by side.

Led by Boo, they made their way to the main sitting room in silence.

Both women sat down on the red velvet plush couches, and fidgeted in awkwardness.

After a little while, Boo cleared their throat, “Refreshments,” placing down the tray of iced drinks on the table, pointedly giving Bowsette a look as they retracted their serving tray and bowed.

That look signified to Bowsette to ‘get on with it! This may be your only chance!’ Which sobered Bowsette up enough to face Peach head-on.

Peace was cutely sipping her peach iced tea, causing Bowsette to flush down to her toes.

Really such a perfect person! So incredibly adorable!

Clearing her throat, and as well her mind, Bowsette spoke, causing Princess Peach to glance up wide-eyed.

“Princess Peach, I may not be very good in communicating my feelings, but for the longest time I have been trying to express to you how I feel, to no avail,” Bowsette but her lip as Peach placed her drink down, signifying that she was seriously listening, her large blue eyes round in rapt attention.

Bowsette’s heart shuddered, but she continued, “I…” Biting her lip, she glanced down, clenching her fists tightly before releasing them, snapping her eyes back up at the pink-faced woman sitting next to her.

Bowsette noticed Boo in the background, giving two thumbs up in encouragement, and steeled herself, looking back straight into the eyes that made her weak at the knees, “I… am not good with words… I believe actions speak louder than words,” She paused.

Princes Peach’s mouth was slightly open, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

Bowsette shakily breathed out, then steeled herself once again, “Do I have your permission to kiss you?”

Princess Peach’s mouth fell lightly open, her face deepened into a hot pink hue, and her eyes gleamed with happiness. She nodded her head quickly twice before two large, dark-toned hands grasped her waist and the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Both women's eyes snapped sharply closed as fireworks exploded behind their eyelids.

Opening her mouth slightly, the smaller of the two allowed entrance, and a synchronised dance of tongues commenced. Twirling to and fro they caressed each other passionately.

Years and years of pent-up emotional frustration was seeded in this kiss.

That emotional border between them was broken.

It was finally broken.

Now that they knew it was a safe playing field, their hearts leaped a danced with eachother.

The broke apart.

Eyelashes brushing against eachother’s cheeks, hot breath fanning across eachother’s faces, a low-lidded pleasure coursed through the pair’s veins.

This was true love.

Once again, the two conjoined lips, a tad rougher than the previous, now hungering for something more.

Peach’s slender hands danced across the solid waist of Bowsette, and reached her ass. A soft moan escaped the throat of Bowsette, causing a wave of electricity to pass through Princess Peach’s nether regions.

Now panting furiously, Princess Peach laced her legs around the waist of her intimidating counterpart, her crotch brushing up pleasurably against the front Bowsette.

Lips parted, face fully flushed and eyes low-lidded, Peach gazed hotly up at Bowsette’s flushed gaze. This incredible expression staring up at Bowsette only meant one thing, and she bit her lip lightly, before breathing out a timbred, “Do you want to?”

Peach’s hot pink face flushed a tad darker, jutting her hips up a fraction, before nodding, panting.

Bowsette’s throat seemed to form lump of excitement, before she swallowed it down, smirking lopsidedly.

Peach’s throat let out a silent whine. Fuck! That mere smirk turned her on! This tension was killing her!

She reached up and locked lips once again with the dark-skinned woman, who reciprocated immediately. Standing up with Peach at her waist, Bowsette made her way to her bedroom, directly connected to the sitting room, kicking the door open, all the while eyes closed, and lowered Peach onto the red velvet bed slightly roughly.

Shutting the door behind her with her foot, she stalked towards the bed, Peach laying prone, on her back, chest rapidly moving up and down in heated pants.

This sight stunned Bowsette for a moment, but she quickly trapped the blonde under her arms. The pink-clad woman looked hotly into the eyes of her assailant, and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Did she know the effect she was having on Bowsette??!

Bowsette chuckled and dove in to Peach’s neck, suck and licjing the spot ruthlessly, coating it with hot saliva as Peach whined under her attacks. Bowsette reached up to the corset of Peach’s dress and slowly unclasped it, the more clasps she undid, the more skin she trailed down to, until Peach was free of the corset, large perky breasts with erect peachy-pink nipples standing out.

Moving her hands down to undo the skirt of the dress, Bowsette lowered her mouth to the left breast, lightly nipping up to the nipple, where she softly rolled it between her teeth. Mewls of pleasure coursed through the air, emanating from Peach’s tiny frame as Bowsette moved on to sucking and swirling her tongue around the areola.

Swapping from the left to the right breast, Bowsette threw the remains of the pink dress to the floor, and moved her hands to her own corset.

As Bowsette lifted herself away from her body, Peach whined in contempt at the distance placed between them. Bowsette chuckled, and with a click and one great wave of the arm, her entire dress fell away from her form and was discarded to the floor.

In awe at the gargantuan breasts that spilled from the previously restricting corset, Peach stared for a moment in appreciation, then was cut off as Bowsette lowered herself to Peach’s form. Practically enveloped by the huge breasts, Peach couldn't help but reach forward and massage the nipples of each.

A breathy moan escaped the dark-skinned woman, causing a wave of electric pleasure to course once again through the nether regions of Peach.

Biting her lip and whining, Peach caused a chuckle to once again sound from her lover, who locked lips once again with the blonde-haired beauty. Reaching down, the larger woman massaged the clit of the small blonde, causing her small thighs to flex and hips to buck forward, begging for more.

Hands latched in red hair, tongues roughly fought, and hips gyrated against eachother in slow, exaggerated movements. Fingers massaged, and soon enough the blonde had come to a climax, a loud moan erupting from her chest as she came onto the hand and crotch of her lover.

Panting and hot, her face flushed a deep red, Princess Peach had drool dripping down the side of her mouth. Pulling up her hand from the wet openings, Bowsette lifted her cum-soaked fingers to her mouth, which she then licked clean, tracing her tongue up and down the length of each of her fingers, before pulling each into her mouth and retracting them with quiet ‘pop!’s, her eyes never leaving Peach’s.

Her low, horny voice rumbled against the chest of the blonde, as she pulled herself up to be sitting at the waist of the small blonde, “Now that you've had your fun, you need to give me mine, hm?”

The hot face of Peach nodded, eliciting a hum of satisfaction from the woman above her. The hum was followed by the crawling up of Bowsette, until her deep red opening was directly above the mouth of Peach.

She then dropped.

A strong tongue darted straight into the opening of the large woman, and reached as far in it could go, caressing the silken flesh in strong, slow strokes. A moan rumbled from the chest of Bowsette, before she spread her legs wide, sliding further down the tongue, which was as far in as it could go. It darted in and out, around and around, causing Bowsette’s body to jolt at the sudden sensations. In response Bowsette latched onto the hair of her lover, and pushed herself further onto the face of the small blonde.

Nose pressed firmly against the already exacerbated clit of the dark skinned woman, a powerful, body-wrenching climax rocking her whole body, drenching the face of Peach in thick, hot and sticky juices.

As Bowsette fell away from her mount, Peach reached up and wiped her face with her fingers, cleaning them one by one with swirls of her tongue.

Once she regained her breath, Bowsette hummed and crawled back down the bed and grabbed the thighs of her lovers, then dragged her down the covers, until her rear was only just hanging off the edge.

Peach, surprised by the sudden movement, yelped, then giggled at herself, which caused Bowsette to giggle as well, as she was leaning over the form of her Princess.

Their giggles died down, grins still on their faces, when Bowsette wiggled her eyebrows playfully, causing another giggle to escape Peach, eliciting a satisfied smirk from Bowsette, who then lowered herself down the the edge of the bed, mouth in line with peach’s slit. Peach widened her legs involuntarily, which allowed Bowsette to prop both thighs upon her shoulders, hands squeezing soft flesh.

Latching her mouth to Peach’s tender pink flesh, Bowsette lapped at her walls, then licked all the way up to the clit and sucked. Peach’s half-lidded eyes snapped open, and eyes rolled back slightly, quiet moans of, “Oh, oh yes~ Bowsette~” breathily escaping her as Bowsette alternated between lapping, licking and sucking.

Finally, Bowsette brought up a hand to the entrance, and slid in two fingers, wiggling the slightly, then lowering her mouth to Peach's clit, and tracing circles around it, in a teasing motion.

Peach’s moans got louder and louder as she got closer and closer to the edge, more and more desperate.

Suddenly, right as she was about to cum, Bowsette let go of the entrance, her soft breathy voice fanning over the thighs of her lover, “Do you want it?” Peach panted, nodding, almost forgetting how to speak, “Ahhhhhh, y-yeeahh~ yes! I want it!!” Her voice turned into a desperate whine.

Bowsette chuckled, “Oh? What do you want, my love?”

Peach’s heart jumped at the nickname, but her nether regions were pulsating with desperation for release, “I want to cum! Please let me cum Bowsette!!!~”

Her loud moaned cries reverberated throughout the room, and a breathy chuckle escaped Bowsette, who murmured a quiet, “Okay~,” before latching back on to the clit with her mouth, and sucking as hard as she could, whilst subsequently curling her fingers into the G-spot of her lover as hard as she could.

The result was an heaven-defying orgasm, sending Peach’s body into violent temors o pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as she squealed a loud, “OH FUCK YES!!! BOWSETTE!!!~~”

Juices squirted from her cavern, into Bowsette’s awaiting mouth, which thirstily gulped them down to the last drop, licking her lips satisfyingly afterwards. Crawling onto the bed with Peach, who was still having remaining tremors every now and then from the intense orgasm, Bowsette laid down next to her, and rested her head on her arm, smiling softly at the panting and exhausted form of Peach.

As the tremors were dying down, Peach scooted up, and laid on her side, smiling sleepily at the large woman beside her, “I love you,”

The dark-skinned woman’s face flushed in happiness, then she smiled, “I love you, too, my love,” before placing a chaste kiss upon the lips of the blonde-haired princess.

The two then promptly fell asleep, exhausted from their activities.

 


	4. Part 4: Extra

EXTRA:

A stuttered cry sounded from Boo, the head servant of Bowsette’s castle, “S-Sir Mario! Please do not j-jump on the furniture!”

The snickers of the brothers travelled up the staircase, where they met the main sitting room. The then bolted to the only door available, and as the nervous voice sounded out behind them, “S-Sirs! I-I am going to h-have to ask you t-to leave! Pl-please do not g-go in there!” The two brothers promptly swung the unlocked door open.

Before them lay a bedroom adorned in deep red and black velvet, with black and pink dresses discarded on the floor. Upon the best lay two fully-naked, very sweaty woman, the larger dark-skinned woman laying on her back, with the smaller blonde-haired woman curled up at her side, a dark-skinned arm curled around her protectively.

The two men’s eyes snapped open to the size of dinner plates as their jaws simultaneously went slack. The door was pushed closed by an invisible ghost servant, and the two men blinked at the hardwood in front of their faces.

Boo sighed from behind their backs, “N-now that you've s-seen that P-Princess P-Peach is safe, could you p-please l-leave? We've already s-seen enough of y-you as it is a-already,”

 

What a meme, amirite?   
Did you enjoy this trash I stayed up until 3 writing?   
I hope you did.  
Bowsette is bae.  
;)

 


End file.
